happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Extermitenation
Extermitenation is the tenth episode of Happy Insect Friends, and the 30th episode overall. In this episode, Loony hires Pesty to exterminate Kween and her empire for a free meal. Starring *Pesty *Loony Featuring *Kween *Woody Appearances *Beetles Plot Deep in the forest, Loony shambles about in a goofy manner, looking for a free meal. Suddenly, one of his googly eyes catch sight of two termites carrying a large leaf towards their termite mound. Hungry, he runs after the termites, who spot the loon and quickly run towards the mound. The termites make it into the mound safely, making Loony stick his hand into the mound to reach them. Kween spots his feathery hand and screams. Hundreds of termites swarm Loony's hand and stab it with small stone spears and swords. Loony attempts to free his hand but soon loses some of the feathers on his hand doing so. He finally gets his hand free and runs back to his home. Thinking of a plan to get a free meal, he gets his cellphone and calls someone for help. The screen pans slightly angled as Pesty enters the house with smoke appearing behind him, making him look equally sized to Loony. The screen then pans to show Pesty is much smaller than him. Excited that his exterminator has arrived, he shows Pesty a picture of some termites and Pesty walks outside, holding his pesticide-filled gun. Outside the termite mound, a termite guard stands at the front door, spear in hand, as Pesty approaches. The cockroach sprays the guard with pesticide, killing the guard, and kicks down the door with his foot. Pesty sprays the inside of the termite mound with pesticide, only for the pesticide to drift outside of the mound because of all of the open windows, causing Pesty to facepalm and causing the death of a nearby Beetles, who accidentally ingests some pesticide. Pesty paces outside the termite mound and thinks of another plan when he sees a termite standing on top of a tall wooden platform with a handmade telescope in hand. Pesty kills the termite by decapitating him with a normal-sized mousetrap and puts on the termite's armor. He nonchalantly walks past the termite guards defending the front entrance and enters the mound undetected. While walking, he closes all of the windows and prepares to spray the place when Woody gets in his way, staring at the wooden telescope tied to his back. Getting worried, Pesty backs away from the wood-addicted termite. The screen pans outside the termite mound to hear Pesty's screams of pain and Woody's excited laughter. Upon a rock, our exterminator roach covers his wounds and bitemarks in silk when he sees a giant rock at the top of a hill. Figuring out his most genius plan, Pesty laughs in a maniacal fashion and runs offscreen. At the top of the hill, Pesty prepares to push the rock down the hill and starts pushing until realizing he is too weak to push it down. He sees a giant lizard and waves his hands at it, which angers the lizard and makes it charge at Pesty, knocking the rock down the hill. Pesty rubs his hands together and snickers evilly. At the termite hill, a termite scout sees the rock rolling down the hill towards the termite mound and alerts Kween of this. Kween freaks out and turns on a flashing alarm siren made up of a firefly's abdomen, alerting the termites of the giant rock. As the termites scramble to pick up their larvae and evacuate, Pesty prepares to call Loony on a huge cellphone when the termites build a giant slingshot tied by vines just as the rock hits the termite mound, launching the rock back at Pesty, crushing him and the cellphone. Back at Loony's house, Loony gets tired of waiting and exits his house to see if Pesty has gotten the job done. He sees Pesty underneath a rock and grabs him by his head. Pesty pleads for forgiveness when Kween and her termite army stands behind Loony with their weapons in hand, catapults and cannons aimed at him. In excitement, hunger, and lack of danger, Loony throws Pesty away and runs at the termite defenders, tossing Pesty into a mousehole. As he gets up, a mouse towers behind him. The episode ends with Pesty's screams behind heard outside the mouse hole, with the termites continuing to attack Loony until the episode ends. Deaths *One termite guard dies of intoxication, another is decapitated by a mouse trap, and many are stepped on and eaten by Loony. *Beetles ingests some pesticide and he dies of intoxication, vomiting up tons of blood in the process. *Pesty is ripped to pieces by a mouse. Trivia *The title of the episode is a portmanteau of 'extermination' and 'termite'. Category:Happy Insect Friend Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes